The invention relates to an electronic apparatus that performs display and drive of a display panel using a plurality of display drivers for displaying and driving sub-pixels by inverting the sub-pixels to different polarities at the interval of single or multiple sub-pixels, and a display driver suitable for such an electronic apparatus, and relates to, for example, a technique effective in a case of application to a portable device provided with an active matrix-type liquid crystal panel, or the like.
A so-called dot inversion drive system that displays and drives sub-pixels by inverting the sub-pixels to different polarities at the interval of single or multiple sub-pixels is adopted for the purpose of mitigating a deterioration in the characteristics of a liquid crystal generated by continuously driving the sub-pixels with the same polarity, and the polarity inversion of the sub-pixels is performed, for example, in units of display frames. There is JP-A-2007-298803 as an example of a document in which the so-called dot inversion drive system is described.